1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to portable computers, and particularly to a portable computer with shared hardware resources accessible when the portable computer is powered off.
2. General Background
Nowadays, portable computers have become more and more popular because it is convenient to carry and use. However, the hardware resources (e.g., keyboard, display) of the portable computer can only be exclusively used by the portable computer, which limits the usability of the portable computer and other computers that would otherwise be able to take advantage of the hardware of the potable computer.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a portable computer having hardware resources shared by other computers.